1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a body structure for a motor vehicle with lateral roof frames, and outer and inner side parts between which a reinforcing support is arranged in the roof frame, the reinforcing support extending to the rear beyond a cutout for a rear side window of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
EP 1 702 833 B1 discloses a body structure for a passenger vehicle with lateral roof frames, rear side parts and suspension strut receptacles. The lateral roof frames are connected to transversely extending supports. A central reinforcement is provided to reinforce the lateral roof frame. The central reinforcement has a long limb running in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle and a short angled limb running in the transverse direction of the vehicle.
It is an object of the invention to reinforce the rear region of a body structure of a motor vehicle so that the reinforcement supports and absorbs forces in the region of a C pillar in the event of a “roof drop test”.